Interstellar Romance
by AlexanderMugetsu
Summary: Love can come from anyway. Your closest friends. A stranger you've just met. Even the skies can bring love to you, and maybe even more...A male Human X female Pokemon story. Collab idea with Celfwrdderwydd.


Atop a small hill did a lone young man watch the meteor shower above during this night, the skies clear as the moon held out it's ethereal glow. He was fascinated by the twinkling lights, taking great joy at watching the meteors descend and disintegrate through the atmosphere.

Of course, he knew most would disappear before they hit the ground, many of the meteors smaller than a grain of salt. To him that didn't take away the enjoyment of the celestial event. It just amazed him more. He wiped at his brow staring up into the sky with wonder, always thinking he could one day reach up and touch them. He laughed a sad chuckle at the comment, 'reaching out'. Like he could…

But he didn't like to think too much on this subject, at least not know, much preferring to observe the constellations and meteors raining down from above; the small, almost barely seen streak of light falling into nothingness…

Except the one isn't falling into nothingness, the man observed as he watched one streak from above, not disintegrating into ash but…getting bigger. No wait-getting closer. He could do nothing but observe the falling fireball from afar, almost hearing sound of the meteorite lingering downwards, aiming for the woods in front of him.

He could only hold his breath and listen as he watched the meteorite descend to the woods and, as if the world had gotten completely silent for a single second, a powerful boom was heard from between the trees, a shockwave burst over across the treetops, shattering the bark of any tree it crashed into as the cries of Flying Pokemon taking to the skies littered the air, getting as far away from the wreckage as they're wings would allow.

Thankful that the meteoroid happened to land in forest, out of the way of civilization, he was worried with the thought that a hurt Pokemon might have been caught in the crash, this, along with his curiosity for finding the space debris he quickly headed himself into the direction of the meteor.

Only within moments did the male finally find the crash site, looking around, he saw the mess of burnt trees and crushed vegetation on the floor, and getting to where the meteor stopped its landing, he looked around for anything that was caught in the crossfire.

No Pokemon seemed to be hurt here thankful, but as he got to the crater he noticed a strange, almost humanoid shape of something inside the smoking mound. His eyes widened as the smoke began to clear; their was something inside the crater after all!

He got closer as he inspected what it was: it was certainly not a human, but if it was a Pokemon it was not one of anything he'd ever seen before: its body had a reddish-orange tinge to it, along with some blue coloring. There was a strange orb embedded in the things chest, and it's face, or what he assumed was its face, was devoid of protrusion or orifice, except perhaps what he thought of was closed eyes.

The strangest thing of all was it's arms; not solid appendices like most other living creatures but instead two thin tentacles on both sides, one red and one blue, coiling around itself like a double-helix.

He stared a little too long at the unconscious creature as he realised it laid right in the center of the wreckage. Closely he inspected it...strange, he thought, despite where it lay and what had just happened moments ago it did not seem to have any injury to speak of, and touching his hand down on its body it felt warm to the touch.

It was as if...did it come...was it the actual 'meteor' or something else?

Shirting his thoughts away from that for the moment he still figured it might need help. Quickly the male gathered it up in his arms and rushed away to his home, hoping to at least get it some rest.

* * *

With blurry eyes she awoke, adjusting to the brightness that hit her visual organs. For a few seconds she laid there, before slowly sitting her body up, looking around her.

She was in a room, it seemed, though to her initial relief she wasn't in kind of confinement, as with the window nearby it seemed there was nothing forcing her to stay in this room. Looking down she noticed she was sitting on something big and soft, and with how it was shaped she could figure it was some kind of bedding.

But how did she get here? Her memories before she woke up were a little fuzzy but she did remember crashing down into an unknown area. Why was she now in a structure? Tentatively she stood up from the bed looking at her surroundings, posters of things hang on the wall, objects of different sizes and shapes cluttered around the small room. She reached a tentacle down and brought up something close to her face, whatever it was it was small, white and made of some kind of material, with three holes placed on it.

Whatever it was it seemed dirty and used, so throwing it away she slowly began to move around the room and reached a slightly open door, and pulling it open she carefully walked out and into a hallway.

It seemed a tad quite to her, no presence other than herself so creeping forward she kept her eyes and ears open, waiting with bated breath for anything.

Nothing. She reached the top of the stairs and slowly descended down the steps, and only half way down did she pick up on something; a noise. Quietly walking down she followed the noise to an almost closed door, trying to figure out what the sound was, and with a gentle push she slowly opened the door, the creaks of the metal frame amplified her uncertainty, and as she peered through the noise amplified, but what she more noticed on was the moving figure in the middle of the room, appearing to be tampering with something.

The sounds of the opening door got his attention, and figure sitting on the floor turned it's head around, revealing itself to be some creature she's never seen before; it was short than her, but was also bipedal, with a normal biological face, short, scruffy black hair and he covered his body with some different designed fabric.

However, despite looking at an unknown living being, both of them actually, no hostility was felt either side.

"Oh hello." The shorter one said with a smile, looking at her with his blue eyes. "Morning. Good to see you're awake." Slowly the male, if she was true to this notion, pulled himself up onto the chair with wheels using his arms, facing in her direction.

"You didn't seem hurt, but I should still ask if you are in any kind of pain at all?" He questioned her, though it didn't seem he was forcing her to tell him, more it seemed he was just wondering about her. However, the creature did not respond to him, most likely, he thought, it lacked a mouth. Even then could it even understand his words, let alone respond to them. If it knew how to respond.

"Can you...do you understand what I am saying, at all?" He asked, the nearest thing he got to answer was a small movement of her heard.

 _Urrr...let's see I...worth a shot at least._ "If you understand what I am saying, nod you head like this." He nodded his head a few times to show. "If you agree, can you do that?"

Slowly, the creature nodded her head a few times to show.

"And...if you disagree, shake your head like this." He shook his head to her. "Understand?"

She nodded her head like before. He was glad he could talk to the being in this way.

"So ah, like I asked before are you in any kind of pain?"

She shook her head this time. He smiled in response. "That's good, I was worried when I found you."

"Now er...well...what to ask next?" He scratched his head as he talked to himself.

"Well I guess, I suppose the next thing to ask is; did you come from the skies?"

A nod.

"Is that where your home is then?" This time, he got no reply, only it seemed the Pokemon, if it was that, just looked to the floor, and for some reason he felt a somber feeling inside him, almost as if he could tell what she's feeling.

"You...don't have a home do you?" She looked him in the eyes, and with a slow motion, nodded to him.

"Well, this may seem sudden, but you're welcome to stay here, if you'd like." She was surprised by this. "I...don't have many others in the way for company, and it will be nice to have someone around, human or not. I don't mind at all if you stayed here. You're free to leave, if you want. I do not like the idea of pressuring you into staying with me. Even with this behind me." He pointed the the wheelchair we was sitting on.

"So, would you like to stay here?" He held out a hand to her, tentatively she brought up a pair of tentacles and brought them close to his own, almost grazing them…

But within a single second, the two tentacles suddenly morphed and grew, transforming the thin appendages into a solid arm, going right up to her shoulder and back down to form a human-shaped hand, grabbing the hand roughly and holding it strongly.

To say he was surprised was an understatement, his body going tense on instinct. Yet she seemed to notice this, slowly releasing her grasp on him, her arm slid downwards before transforming back to its regular shape. Guilt striked through, ashamed that such a unknown creature who she'd barely gotten to know was kind enough not just to let her stay, but also seemed to bring her into the safety of his home when she crashed onto the planet, and all she had done was make him scared.

"Oh-er, don't worry about it. I wasn't frightened at all just…Surprised, is all." He tried to reassure her.

"Shall I move on them? Why don't I show you around." He said warmly, pushing his hands over the wheels of the chair to move them forward. She followed close behind. Listening to what he was explaining to her. He showed her around the bottom floor; the living room, kitchen, hallway, it all seemed to interesting to her.

Is this how his species lived: in a solid foundation, surrounded by trinkets and miscellaneous objects which serve single individual purposes, too many places to rest but also various kinds of foods and supplements. To her, this was...fascinating. This world is completely strange yet quite interesting. He seemed to live in a safe haven, no worries of impending danger or calamity. She liked it here, if only her kind could have lived like this, the thought flowing through her mind. Though that is if they're any of her kind left…

Though, this being said this creature showing him around doesn't seemed too surprised about her that much, so, is it possible her kind of reached this planet before?

Regardless, she was safe, and due in part to this human before her. She felt some responsibility to return the kindness given to her. Warranted or not, she wanted to learn more about this creature's way of life.

Lastly he showed her the outside, namely his small but spacious back yard, and as he opened the backdoor to her, her eyes widened in amazement at the sight.

Surrounded by tall wooden fenced-in walls was an enclosed area covered in vegetation, grass covered the land as trees touched the sides, but by edges lay the most beautiful display of colours she has ever seen; the warm sunlight made the flowers glow and bloom, as the brightest parade of blues, reds, yellows and more were on full display to her.

Provisionally she took some steps forward, moving out of the kitchen and to the outside, walking down the ramp and touching the grass with her bare feet, the flowering almost tickling her tiny feet as she walked across the lawn, awe-stricken at the sight.

She made her to the edge, looking at the flowers before her, crouching down and using her tentacle arms to feel around the petals edges.

He couldn't help but give a smile at the sight; he didn't know what it is but he did know it was a curious Pokemon indeed.

"Do you like what you're seeing?" He called to her. "I know it doesn't look like much but I like what I've planted. Keeps me busy, and it's nice to see someone appreciating it." She turned to him, looking his way and standing herself up, momentarily forgetting where her tendrils were, as pulling them up she felt the slightest resistance, and looking down she realized she pulled a small flower along with her.

Grasping the head of the plant with the ends of the two tentacles she examined the flower, staring at it with a blank expression.

The human did not see this, as he was busy grabbing something in the kitchen, planting it down on the side of the counter nearest the door: a radio, turning it on as some smooth classical music spewed forth from the device. There were few things he liked to listen to more than soft music, especially when gardening.

And with a step she appeared in the doorway to the outdoors, looking downwards to the tentacles as she held the flower with all four tentacles.

"What is it?" He asked looking to where her eyes were pointing. Without a word she held them aloft to him, and holding out his hands she gently placed the item softly on his hands, and pulling it close to him he saw the small yet brightly violet flower in his hand. He looked back up to the Deoxys in confusion, eyes staring at him deeply, yet he could somehow see how melancholic they were.

"It's OK, you shouldn't think you've ruined my flower bed, it's only a plant, after all." He tried to laugh it off, but it didn't seem to console her, more, it seemed, she was worried for the flower itself.

"Here, see." He placed the flower on the counter. "It's just a flower. It's not as if you've harmed it. It can't feel anything, it's not able to." The Pokemon said nothing as it just stared at him stoically, seemingly his words having little effect. "Look see." He held the flower up to her face. "See how it still looks as beautiful as ever. That means whatever you've done hasn't tarnished it's beauty." It did appear this helped now, as the once feeling of regret in her seemed to diminish.

Now with that feeling gone she could finally focus, and notice, something else. A strange continues noise emanating from somewhere, she looked around herself, trying to figure out where it was coming from.

"Oh I guess you've never heard of music before have you?" He said pointing to the radio by the side. "It's quite nice, isn't it?" She felt impossibly curious by the sounds she was hearing; a ballad of strings and pianos, woodwind and percussion, of course, she herself would have no idea what any of these things were, but the way they sang together, a melody of beauty.

She almost reached a tendril out to touch the device, but stopped short as the memory of moments ago were in her mind.

"It's alright. You can touch it if you are careful." He reassured her. Gently she touched the thing, feeling it's hard, inorganic structure, the barest of electrical signals she could feel coming from it.

"Come, I'll show you upstairs." He said, going off as she followed close behind, holding the machine close to her body almost protectively, the sounds swaying in her mind.

Her curiosity of him became more apparent as she watched him trying to climb himself out of his wheeled chair and onto the other chair that appears to be stuck onto the side of the wall be the stairs, tracks leading up.

Understanding what he means to do, and seeing him having some trouble pushing himself onto it she gently wrapped her tendrils around his body and waist and pulled him up and placed him on to the chair lift.

With some embarrassment he thanked her, folding up his wheelchair as the lift descended up the stairs, the female watching on with fascination. Such a strange device, could he not walk up the stairs on his own? Why does he prefer to not use his legs at all? Of course, she could levitate herself at will, but she knew most creatures do not possess such an ability.

Either way, she still found it interesting to see in motion.

Though, much less interesting to the human, as he showed her around upstairs.

"Over there is my room, where I let you rest last night. Sorry about the mess I...forget to clean my room a lot." He said with an embarrassed scratch to his head. "Over there is the restroom if you ever need to...you know..." She didn't know. "Go to...go. To the toilet that is." She had no idea what that is.

And with a turn she pointed to the last room. "And over there is...was..." She noticed how solemn he suddenly had become, his cheerful faded. With a walk she opened up the double doors, seeing a bedroom much like his own, but less dirty and messy. In fact, it seems as if it was collecting dust, as if having not been touched in awhile.

"My parents room." He finally managed to get out. She looked back to him, the thought of saying those words almost hurt this male. With a soft trudge forward she slowly combed her tendrils through his hair, hoping to calm his mind.

It did, somewhat as he flashed her a smile. "Come on." He ushered, how about I...how about I show you how to garden. I've been meaning to remove that tree for a while. It would be nice to have some help.

And with a move they marched forward, to take they action he so explained.

* * *

He was more than glad to let her stay, quiet as she was, along with being so new with everything human you'd think she come from another world, he did enjoy her company. He felt his spirits being lifted whenever she was around, and to add on, nice to have an extra pair of hands, or tentacles, in this case, around the case.

The female in question was more happy then he was with her wanting to stay. She found the human world and it's way of life fascinating, not least the human she stayed with. He was quite an intriguing person, and was more than happy to show her about the human world, of its foods, plants and animals, of how his species lived and got along.

Though she does feel some obligation of helping the human after he went out of his way to help her selflessly, she knew her reason to stay was more than that. She wanted to stay, she wanted to help this human. To understand more because she wanted to.

And over the days she did just that, getting to know him more and more.

But their was still something she didn't understand about him, and during one night she tried to figure out.

It was late, past midnight, and the human, like many others was fast asleep in their beds, and he was no different. Sleeping soundlessly, he didn't and wouldn't have realized her friend quietly walking into her room, coming up behind her.

He let her sleep on his parents bed, being that she was kind enough to dust and clean the room he let her stay there, seeing it as a much better fit than the alternative; the couch.

She couldn't sleep, it seemed her curiosity got the better of her here, and so she pushed herself to figure it out for herself. As she moved the blanket out the way she noticed his back was to her, which in this case was a good thing.

With a slow lift she moved his shirt out of the way to get a good view of his back. While nothing of personal interest laid their, this didn't stop her from caressing his bare back with two of her tentacles.

Though this was not just for comfort, as she herself was actively studying him. And with an almost unnatural push her tendrils were slivered inside of the humans back!

But there was no blood, nor any pain to force him awake, his body wasn't damaged from her actions, as more, it seemed her as if his back turned to still liquid as it simply just passed through his body with zero resistance.

She examined him from the inside out, and as her appendages probed his back she was shocked when she finally found something wrong; it appears, there was scar tissue in his spinal cord. She could see where his DNA and RNA had made errors when replicating itself to make repairs.

She didn't understand it, but then again, she _was_ on a completely new world to her, she had to remind herself.

Bu even then, she could know understand him. He can walk no longer because of this.

Now this won't do, she thought. And with an inward smile she began to apply her own genetic powers to him, the crystalline organ on her chest glowed the faintest light…

With a sudden snort he finally awoke, the morning light seeping through the closed curtains as he yawned to signal his consciousness.

He almost reached other to rub at his tired eyes before something stopped him; a feeling. A strange one. Slowly he reached his arms back down and under the blanket to feel something from below his torso: his legs.

But despite what he normally felt from only one side, as he slid his fingers over his shorts, he felt the touch back.

His legs! He could feel things from his legs!

With a strong pull he ripped the blanket off the bed and frantically began to pat on and around his legs, over his bare skin, his hair being brushed over from his fingertips. His breathing began to become heavy as his mind was a flurry.

He could shake them. He could actually move his own legs, after so long...how…

With a creak of the door a figure stepped into the room, he looked at her in confusion.

"How-wa...just..." He could barely put together sentences. "What...how did this-just..." He didn't pay enough attention to her to realize she had walked right beside slowly snaking her tendrils through his hair. He looked up to see her giving him a smile with her eyes.

"Did...did you..." His words caught in his throat

"Was it you who gave me back my legs?"

She gave him an non verbal answer by gently rubbing two of her appendages of the bare of his legs, the other pair lightly touching around his back, over his spinal cord. He understood immediately by this action, somehow, in some way...

She was able to cure his paralysis. For so long he lived without ever being able to walk again, the thought of doing so was nothing more than dream but now…

Tears leaped from his eyes as he sprang his body forward; bringing the Pokemon into a strong hug, thanking her deeply for this amazing gift, crying out how happy he was for doing this for him.

She didn't want anything in return, nor was this a way to repay the human in kind.

She just wanted to make him happy.

* * *

Over the coming days Deoxys sticked by his side all the while. Even though his legs could now move again, years of disuse caused the muscles to become atrophied as a result. This, while meaning he still had to spend most of his time still stuck on his wheelchair, meant they he had to heal, as Deoxys made sure to help by making sure he eats enough protein to rebuild his muscles.

And as such, she was never too far from her human, helping him move and walk by exercising his legs, holding him by the waist with her tentacles so he can take steps without any fear of falling, making sure he doesn't overdo it.

And so, days turned to weeks turned to months as the Pokemon stayed with him, even after he was fully able to walk on his own did she not take to liking being around him. And to her mind, why would she ever want to leave.

He was able to show her the outside world beyond the garden and window, and this amazed her to no end, the more varied plants and creatures that inhabit this planet, the bizarre machines and devices that have been created. To say she was scared when a car whizzed past her when she was on the street was an understatement, as she nearly jumped into the sky with fright, as the human, who still was needing his legs to fully heal, consoled her with a laugh. Though thankfully this was the only time she got scared outside as, to her relief, most people did not bat an eyelash at her presence, in fact more people were more interested in finding out the once wheelchair-bound human could now walk again. Shock was one word to call it, as they had never thought his legs could move again.

And add to this, over the months she'd gotten to see and experience much of the human pastimes and holidays: She loved what humans did for fun; to play, explore and enjoy the simple things in life. She loved the music that humans liked to listen to, but still it seems she had strongly stuck with classical the most, preferring the soft, slow style of music.

The holidays enthralled her also, Valentine's Day, Halloween, White Day-of course, being the way she is, she couldn't exactly _eat_ any of the confectionary treats, but she liked the idea of gift giving all the same. He showed her how to make her own chocolates from scratch, and although they were certainly not at any standard of professionalism (considering they seemed half-melted even when they finally cooled) he enjoyed it all the same, to which she was glad she made him happy. The one she easily found her favorite was Christmas; with the lights they littered the streets with, the stories they told, and of course, the gifts she was given from the human, ranging from toys to little trinkets she admired for their craft. Though, the one she loved the most was a colorful and vivid flower sweater he brought for her. She couldn't help but giver her own version of a laugh as he put it on for her, tapping her tendrils together in delight.  
It was the first time he ever heard her actually laugh, and as unique of a sound it was he saw it as a delightful, twinkling noise: a wonderful sound, almost like a string of miniature bells swaying gently in the cool soft breeze.

She got to experience the seasons; and as it turned out, it seemed she took joy of being out in the Summer the most, especially outside, where the beams of the sun shone down on her, it was almost as if she derived energy from the sun, almost like a plant.

Suffice to say if this was indeed true then it wouldn't be surprising to believe that she disliked Winter at least a little bit, too cold and not enough sunshine. Though, even with that said, it did give her more of a reason to cuddle up to her human…

As it were, over time she had been getting more and more closer to the human, and for a honest reason, as it all started one morning when his legs still were healing, as he was taking a bath. But, as he tried to get out the bath, he slipped on the floor and fell; she heard the noise he made and came running, opening the door to see him sprawled across the floor. Instantly she began to pick him up, as he tried not to look annoyed and embarrassed from needing help in this, but as she brought him up, as it happened, one of her tentacles accidentally brushing up against his manhood as she began to lift him up. While neither seemed to pay any attention to this at all, Deoxys got a little curious by this, especially with seeing him naked for the first time. Not helped by the fact she smelt smells her tendrils not too long after, getting a whiff of his male-scent, heavy and musky.

So as he began to move again, able to walk and stand properly with no problem she began to make advances on him, though very careful, gentle ones. She sits by his side, crooning him as he relaxed and watched Television, making dinner for him as she learned how to cook properly (and not burning the food), and even snuggled in bed with him; to say he was surprised to wake one morning and realized the Pokemon had slipped under his sheets some time during the night was by no means a lie, though he just shrugged this off, thinking she just had a nightmare of some sort. Though it was not as if she lacked dreams, as some vague images of a world with moons, violet skies and and ringed planet visible in the sky did persist in her thoughts from time to time.

She doesn't want to scare him, and wants to take it slow. And as the weeks turned to months a full year had passed, a year to the date this human had found the Deoxys crashed landing in the woods.

Much has happened since then, and on this night, one that marks the anniversary of when he first found her, he took to visit a bridge, walking along the road this silent night as Deoxys tagged behind him, her tendrils tightly coiled around the radio as the sounds of classical music filled the air. Though despite the pleasant atmosphere she brought she could feel an unease in him. She watched him as he stopped walking and stared to the floor, looking at something by the edge of the bridge's wall. She turned the volume down as looked down to the floor, where she spotted a memorial; a picture frame surrounded by a few bouquets of plastic flowers. She examined the picture; it was of a normal looking man and woman...wait a second, she has seen these two humans before...yes, back home she said these two in pictures before...wait so could this mean that-

Without warning the silent human, once standing without uttering a word, fell to his knees as he his hands covered his face, the sound of crying just audible to Deoxys as she rushed to his side, bending down as she soothed him with her tendrils, it was the first time she'd ever witness him cry, as she wished it would be the last.

Slowly, he got up, facing her way for the briefest of seconds, before turning his attention back to the memorial.

"It was here, that me and my parents were in a car accident." He began to tell his story to her, as she listened intently. "We were driving along the bridge, during one perfectly normal day, when a shipping truck from the upcoming way blew a tire and crashed into us. Both of my parents died instantly, but I...survived, miraculously. But a piece of metal severed my spine during the crash, as it was then that I became paralyzed. The last...memories I had of that accident was...seeing my mother's bloody hair...and her head...laying on the console. I can still see it all, fresh in my mind..I..." He could say no more as more of his tears fell, his tone becoming silent as the Pokemon beside him watched on with sadness.

Slowly she placed her radio onto the wall of the bridge, turning back up the volume as the soft, careful sounds of a piece of classical music sounded from the beatbox, and without missing a beat she brought her body close to his facing his way as her tendrils wrapped to his lower back, not around him but over him, and with light steps she began to sway with the music, lightly pulling him to do so.

He didn't say anything or give off some kind of rebuttal, instead letting her do this with him, his frown disappeared, as he too draped his arms around her pulling her closer to him as he rested his head on her lower chest.

With a small amount of joy she got knowing this was helping him, in some way, she silently reached a single tendril out from her and to the wall, where it grasped around a small orange-red wallflower sticking to a crack on the bridge, pulling it out, she pulled it over to her and pushed the stem into his hair, keeping it in place. He looked up to her after, wondered what is was as he pulled a hand out to feel it softly. His look of confused changed to a small smile when he realized what it was.

"And now, we'll be bringing you a whole hour of Waltz." The sudden voice of a narrator called from the radio, as the music changed to light-hearted tale of a waltz song.

With a laugh her friend suddenly moved away from her, smiling as he thought to himself _I hope I still remember how to properly do this._ Giving a bow he reached out an arm to her, tensing his fingers as he said in a strange posh voice: "Madam, may I have this dance?"

Understandably confused she looked to his outstretched hand with visible discomfort. She guessed what he wanted and, pushing herself to do it, her tendrils transformed into the humanoid-looking design, a form she had refused to turn them into since the first time he's seen them, not wanting him to feel uncomfortable around her.

Tentatively she reached left hand out to his right, placing it gently over his palm, with him closing his fingers firmly around hers. With a smile he pulled himself back up, grasping his free arm around her back and the other he outstretched to the side, a form any onlooker would see as typical waltz style, and, with adding the sentence "Just follow me lead." he began to twirl himself around with her, performing a box step as the glow of the moon shone down to them both, the female stepping in tune to his own as they danced the anguish away, their eyes never leaving contact with each other as they moved to the rhythm, not caring if anybody catches them, to absorbed with the other to care even when.

And as the song finished so did they, the expression held on her face was more than enough indication that his companion enjoyed it. He rubbed a hand through his aimlessly, his fingers holding onto the flower still in his hair as he pulled it out, examining the plant as memories filled his mind, all related to the Pokemon before him.

"You know something..." He began, not looking her way. "The way I've seen it; love is like a flower. It's starts off as something small, just a seed, so minuscule you wouldn't realize it was their at first, lying beneath the surface, but, if giving enough time and energy to grow, it begins to develop.

-But it doesn't start there, because this is where the roots are grown, solidify it's place as being able to properly grow and nourish, and like love, it's here where the bonds of love become stable, not able to be simply forgotten or gone, buried under the soil, without you even knowing love is developing. But, soon and without warning, a stem emerges, and this is where you finally realize your feelings for someone. And it just keeps growing and growing from there, leaves will be created and a flower will finish the top. And it is here, when it finally blooms, where you have truly fallen in love with that someone, and where you tell them your feelings..." He looked up to Deoxys when he finished his enigmatic story. Calmly he stepped forward, reaching his hands out and over and placed the flower atop her head.

"I love you. For a while I have known, and now I know how much you mean to me. With all my heart do I love you." He said, a warm smile adorned on his face, as the female just watched with surprised eyes, that slowly softened as she leaned her body forward and pulled the human into a hug, her tendrils, having changed back during the male's talk, wrapping around him as she leaned her chin down on his head.

She couldn't say those words back, but her actions spoke for themselves as it told him everything she wanted to say to him. His feelings were genuine, and so was hers.

Without warning, he suddenly felt himself lifted off the ground, pulled up with the Pokemon as she levitated into the air, one of her tentacles having reached out and and grabbed the radio, turning it off as she flew off into the night, her human holding onto her, not for dear life, she would never let him fall, and her pacing wasn't too fast either, so he enjoyed the ride, the soft air flowing through his hair.

Within a few moments he noticed where she was taking him, back home, not heading for the door but to his open bedroom window, thankfully, it was big enough for them both to fit through without touching the sides, so she pulled him close and flown herself into the room, dropping onto the carpet floor, as she leaned herself back, but not letting go as she pulled him with her, plotting his keister onto his bed as she dropped to her own knees, the human watched in curiosity.

Living on this planet for a year had taught her so much about the human way of life, from how they act to how they live, and of course, how humans courte each other. She found it equally odd and interesting, of how varied it can become, especially depending on the people themselves. But one thing still seemed to persist, the touching of lips upon lips. Why this is she doesn't know, but she does understand this is romantic to humans.

So as she lifted her head did a split appears under her eyes, halfway to her chin, before it slowly opened, revealing an opening inside, complete with a human-like tongue.

It wasn't a real mouth, she doesn't derive energy from ingesting nutrients, but she can morph her body into a number of ways if she so desired, so making a mouth and tongue was not too hard.

The human watched what she was doing with bated breath, not so much scared of what she was doing, more baffled by what he is seeing. Though, she didn't even give him much time to think as she lunged her head forward and brought him into a surprising kiss, her false lips touched over his.

He didn't push her back, but rather more seemed to understand what she was doing. He understood _why_ , being as they realized each other feelings for each other, but it was more _how_ she was doing the way she was doing it. Quite inexperienced would be one way to call it, understandable, he knew that, especially considered it's the first time he's seen her with a mouth, but he guessed with the way her lips just moved around his with no rhythm or much knowledge, kissing wasn't a natural thing for her.

It seemed to him he needs to properly guide her. Cupping her head he pulled her back, to her surprise, as she stared at him in bemusement.

"Here, let me show you how it's done." He pulled her back as their lips locked once again. She stayed still as he kissed her passionately, pulling his head to the sides as his lips moved around hers. She examined his movements, the way he caressed her head loving, gripping it lightly, how he left slow, deliberate rubs on her leg as he carried it with his other hand, the little licks he touched on her lips, she dared to follow, wrapping her tendrils around him to pull him closer to her, having them slowly rub over his back in hopes to excite him further.

Within a while, feeling too short in Deoxys's case, they parted, darting their heads away from each other, staring into each other's orbs as his hand held her cheek.

"Does this help now?" She nodded to his question, pleased by this. More so, pleased by the excitement she felt coming from him; arousal. Simply being her was enough for him.

Drifting a few tendrils down she began to rub over his crotch and pants, as the male looked down to what she was doing. He knew instantly what she wanted of him, as she wanted _him._

"Are you ready for this? I mean, right now?" He asked her calmly, ideas of this day weren't too new to him, as this thought reigned in his head a number of times in the past, especially brought on any time he sees her bending over, but it wasn't just about him, it was about them both in this.

Her answer was the gripping of his lower garments, going between his skin and the fabric, and with a lift she pulled both trousers and underwear off of him, exposing his manhood for the world too see.

Though in this case, only for her to seem as she looked at the flaccid dick with interest. It wasn't the first time exactly she had seen it, the incident with the bathtub was, but it was the first time she is able to see it up close.

"You can...er, touch it, if you want." The human spoke, nervous obvious in his tone. Shifting out her tendrils she wrapped them around his shaft, haltingly letting them glide over his flaccid member, the sounds of the male's deep breathing rung in her ears as she could him the blood pouring into his manhood as his arousal was increased, some of her tendrils were now massaging his balls as well, being careful with her touches, as she took interest in where the male reproduction is created.

Within a few moments he was fully erect, Deoxys lightly moving away as she stared at him with lust in her eyes.

"How we should we..." He tried to say. "Well...begin with..." With an inward smile she pulled her tentacles around his body and in a sudden movement twisted him around with her as she pushed her own body onto the bed, legs dangling off the side as her human laid over him, looking at her with surprise written on his face.

She left light trails over his back, as if to entice him, to calm him, as his erection was already poking at her, albeit undeliberately.

With the look of 'ready when you are' from the Pokemon, he slowly pulled himself up from her, taking a good look at the submissive female before him. With a little glare she brought up her legs and hung them over his shoulders, as if locking him in, spreading herself out to let him get a good view of her own sexual organs, as dead center between her legs he could see the barest of her own womanhood, different than a human's, as it was almost vent-like, with the opening covered by her labia.

Gripping her legs strongly for leverage as they rested on his shoulders he began to push into her, a strong natural resistance he felt as he continued forward, going slow, as to make sure he doesn't hurt her, until he was at his limit.

"Ready?" He asked as he looked down to her way. Her response was pulling up a tendril and wrapping it gently around his neck, the tip caressing his cheek to say yes. With a firm grasp on her legs he began to thrust into her, pulling back and forth out her vagina with decent speed, and with his concentration entirely on this spot he didn't notice the other tendrils of hers reaching out and around, wrapping more of themselves around his body and legs, and when he noticed he saw her leaning herself up, levitating her upper body off the bed as her eyes stayed shut from pleasure.

With a smile he gently leaned his face down and kissed the tip of her tendril still on his cheek, the sudden touch almost made her fall back to the bed in ecstasy. Seeing this to go further he began to rub along her leg with his digits, stroking across her smooth appendage deftly, mixing all this with his continuous pounding of her own sexual organ drived her wild. She had no idea such a species could ever be so warm and intimate like this for something as basic as sex, sure she knew humans like any other would derive pleasure from coitus, but to think that they'd turn it into something so... _magical_ astounds her.

With her tentacles still wrapped around him she figured it was time for him to feel something more, as the went under his shirt the prehensile tips impressed lightly on his lower back, as they seemed to sought for places, so as she applied her powers to these areas she was manipulating her energy at a local level, making his muscles nerves in his body tingle in delight where she touches, the human breathing in deeply from the touches as he tried to continue with his movements as normal, her touches sending shock-waves and pleasure throughout his body.

Moving the one by his cheek away he slid it downwards over his body and his arm, the one he used to caress her leg, and gently wrapped around the arm, pulling the hand, and also some of his own body with her as she move around her body, her abdomen, until she let it rest on the crystalline organ on her chest, the smooth center of her body.

Understanding what she wanted he began brushing himself over the organ, a small light came from the center, as if corresponding to his touches. While not fully understood by him the mere touch of his fingers over her sent an influx of bliss through her body, which spurred her own actions on him further still.

This back and forth of sending pleasure to each other sent them the two into mad state of mind, as the pleasure gave out with the male still pistoning in the Pokemon cunt dropped forward, not once stopping as he laid over the female, wrapping his own arms around her form as his climax urged to be released.

She wrapped herself completely around his back as the pressure reached to a high and the furious noises of his panting froze, the feeling of his sperm being ejaculated into her flower spread a warmth throughout her body, the intense feeling finally ended with the pair, his legs giving way as he simply rested over her, the sounds of his pants dieing down.

She nuzzled his cheek with her own, as he began to regain his understanding, cuddling him closely as she snuggled the stuffing's out of him, loving the feeling she gave him.

So this is how humans mate? Or at least, she can definitely say she's glad she's met this particular one.

Now that she'd ever change him for anything else in the world. Or the entire galaxy.

"Uh, I don't think we should, well stay in this position for long...my legs are starting to feel a little-" With a flurry of movement she pulled him up with her, grasping the edges of the bedding as she pulled it over them both, turning the both into a Human-Deoxys quilt burrito.

He couldn't help but smile at this, keeping her close to him as she gave a kiss to her forehead. "You feeling OK?" She nodded in reply, laying her head down to rest, but not letting up on her snuggling. It seemed she was finished for tonight.

"I love you." His final words for the night where like a sing-song to her as he rested himself on the bed, closing his own eyes, as they both let slumber cover them.

* * *

 _A few weeks later…_

To say he was worried would be an understatement, as the human noticed how tired and odd Deoxys was acting. She seemed to much rather stay in the home and move slowly around the house as opposed to her usual bubbly self. Not only that, she seemed to be more sleepy all the time, preferring to stay in bed, even if she also seemed reluctant to want to.

He didn't notice this at first, but after a few days he finally saw it. He was concerned she had caught something, but she tried to reassure him she was fine.

While it didn't help a whole lot, he at least felt some relief she wasn't in any real danger, so he let her rest easy until it passed over, periodically checking up on her.

And then one time…

He opened the bedroom door, like any time, to see if she was feeling better, as the Pokemon was snuggled into the bed sheets, looking at her now, it looked almost as if she was cured of whatever ailed her, to his relief, but with a few flicks of her tendrils she crooned him over to her side, her face dead serious.

Standing by the bed the female slowly brought herself into a sitting position, hiding her lap under the covers as he watched on, and with a slowly lift, she revealed something hiding under the bed sheets: the male eyes widened in disbelief as he saw what was unmistakably an egg sitting on her lap, her tendrils wrapped around it protectively.

Cautiously she pulled the egg up with her, as if to hand it to the male to examine it for himself: it was big, about as large as any other PokeEgg, with strange lines of reddish orange and blue streaking across it, the exact same colour as the mother herself.

The human looked to his partner in disbelief, and as if answering the the question before he could even ask she nodded to him; it was indeed his egg as well.

With a slow wrap he pulled the egg close to him, smiling at the idea that he was soon to be a father. And was the day came for it to hatch they both were happy beyond words to see their child for the first time, as the human was far from disgusted or scared at the sight of his own child just born into the world; as the baby was a Deoxys like her mother (except noticeably smaller in size and chubbier in figure), but, to his surprise it had the most beautiful shade of deep Ultramarine eyes, like himself. He was happy beyond words as he held his child into his arms, momma Deoxys pulling the two into a deep snuggle on the bed both happy as can be as the sounds of the radio filled the room.

The sounds of classical stopped as the news turned on, and he listened to the report of there going to be another meteor shower tonight. He smiled at that thought, thinking that humans may have some wonderful new friends, quite soon…

 **Hope You Enjoyed!**


End file.
